


I'll Always

by queenfanfiction



Series: sidereel: or, twenty-one short films on Torchwood's women (for the writers who love them) [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bonus Gift Ficlet in Honor of Participation in the TW_FemFic Fest 2011, F/M, if you got the Star Wars reference feel free to take a shot, or drown your 'ship-related sorrows with bad alcohol, prompt!fic, requisite "Exit Wounds" angst/UST fic, tw_femfic fest, your call really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they go, Tosh has something to say to Owen, and maybe this time it'll actually come out right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sariagray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariagray/gifts).



> _[sariagray](http://sariagray.livejournal.com): Toshiko - 'I've got your mind,' I said. She said, 'I've your voice.' I said, 'You don't need my voice, girl, you have your own.' But you never thought it was enough.' (Bells for Her - Tori Amos)_

Whenever Tosh had tried to talk to Owen before—before he'd died, before he'd come back again, before every possible shit hit every possible fan, interdimensional or otherwise—she'd always been surprised by her lack of true eloquence. Whatever she meant to say had always come out wrong, twisted, as if Owen were in charge of her very mind and had been toying with it for his own amusement.

And then Owen would laugh, and Tosh would turn away, ashamed, and the moment would be lost forever.

So it's not a very big surprise, not really, that now when they both have nothing else to lose but their lives, that Tosh is suddenly able to put to words what she'd been feeling all this time. "I love you," she whispers, knowing that she cannot physically reach out to him any longer, yet still trying to with one bloodied hand. "I always have."

"I know," Owen tells her, and Tosh smiles, just before the meltdown sirens go off and drown them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to Adele's "Lovesong," because deep down I am one sappy ~~sadistic~~ sonofagun.
> 
> #if you got the Star Wars reference feel free to take a shot #or drown your 'ship-related sorrows with bad alcohol #your call really


End file.
